


Road Trip

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apprenticeship, F/M, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Severus and Hermione take a drive to somewhere where the whole world feels upside down...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_wexler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/gifts).



> Yes I know the picture said Iceland. My brain didn't...lol
> 
> Love you Turtle!

His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he frowned into the sun. The sun visor was at the wrong angle altogether to help him shield his eyes and he cursed softly. His companion, an anxious female who was chewing on and abusing her lip something chronic, waved her hand negligently and tinted the windshield, making it so that he did not have to squint as much.

“How are you feeling?” He spoke to her softly, his voice more croaky than it used to be, and she looked at him with a sad smile.

“I hate long distance travelling. I hate that we have to travel the Muggle way. I hate that I don’t know what we will find. I hate that it is almost Christmas and the sun is so warm that I can feel the sweat trickling down my spine and pooling in my lower back. It’s disgusting and I feel gross. But other than that, I am fine.” She rolled her eyes at him and he had to hold back a laugh.

“You realise that a cooling spell will help with the sweat right?” He smirked at her and she groaned waving her hand again and sighing as she blasted cool air over her skin.

“Brightest witch of her age my arse.” She had spent the last forty eight hours berating herself for everything. Just long enough to drive him mad. He scoffed, growling lightly as she giggled at him.

“Hermione, you are nervous. It has been three years since the end of the War, four years since you used the Obliviate on your parents. It is to be expected. Do you want me to pull over? We still have a little over an hour before we are due to arrive at their home.” Severus began to slow the car, knowing what would happen.

“No, no it’s just delaying the inevitable isn’t it? We don’t even know if the potion is going to work. We might as well just get there as quickly as we can.” Hermione shifted in her seat, pulling herself upright and adjusting the summer dress over her knees. She had wanted to dress up nicely to see her parents. He didn’t know if it were for her confidence or so that she could look more grown up or what it was. He just knew that the dress fitted her beautifully and caressed her curves alluringly. Severus had noticed, far more than he felt was appropriate, that she looked rather lovely in the brightly coloured dresses. It made him feel rather plain himself, she a beautiful peacock and he a dull peahen, the wrong way round in the animal kingdom, but the right way for them.

He had watched her for the past three years. After she had saved him, it felt only appropriate that he should offer her an Apprenticeship. He would have offered her anything after she came back to check on him, or to take his body safely home. Instead, she had found him, clinging to life, and struggling to get his potions down his throat. She had helped him save his own life and then had helped the Healers fix him up. She passed all her exams before the school was even rebuilt. She joined him as his Apprentice when the school reopened in January 1999.

The potion had been her choice of final project. It was intended to return memories and restore the mind of anyone who had suffered from any damage to their brain, Muggle and Wizard alike. It had worked on the Longbottoms. Though they had no memories from the day they had been tortured by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr until the day their minds were restored, they were finally able to create new memories and had begun to live mostly normal lives, though they still occasionally needed a half dose of the potion because of the number of years their minds had been damaged.

As he turned around the bend, she sucked in a breath. A small domicile with a red front door and an old blue pick-up truck was right in front of them. He pulled them to a stop beside the pick-up and stepped outside. He watched her take a breath and wished, from the beginning, that he had been honest with her. The door opened and she blinked twice as she opened the car door, watching the arrival of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Hermione grasped her charmed bag, now tatty and worn with age, and silently summoned the potion to her. The potion she would not need because of…

“Severus? Hermione?” Monica Wilkins, or rather Patricia Granger, stood on the porch and smiled at her daughter and the strange man who had given her a funny vial of liquid that had reminded her of who she really was. Her husband, Wendell, or George as he was actually known, stepped out onto the porch and opened his arms.

“Hello Poppet, come give your old Dad a hug.” Hermione dropped the bag and ran towards her father, tears already streaming down her face. Severus leaned against the bonnet of the car and grinned, folding his arms across his chest. He had little to say now and instead watched from outside their little group before he sighed happily. Hermione obviously heard his sigh as she turned to look at him, smiling happily and raising a questioning eyebrow, trying to find out when he had had a chance to visit her parents. He said nothing and raised his own eyebrow back, smirking as he spoke softly.

“Merry Christmas Hermione.”


End file.
